In a Blink of an Eye
by hollyleaf15
Summary: In a blink of an eye, everything can go downhill. One-shot! Character Death


**In a Blink of an Eye**

_In a blink of an eye, everything can go downhill._

_**AU, Character Death**_

* * *

My body hurts all over but I can't tell from where. There are needles in my arms and I have a mask over my mouth and nose. I feel very cold.

I could hear the muffed sobbing of a woman and a man crying. I heard a little girl who was saying it will be alright after all I am asleep… at least that's that girl thinks.

I then begin to slowly remember little by little.

I remember I was in the car with my friends, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukia. We were talking about something and then a flash of light.

Yaya and Kukia were on the passenger side… the side where the car was hit. They died instantly.

Rima, Nagihiko, and myself were transferred to the hospital however Nagihiko died on the way. He protected Rima during the accident receiving more of the damage than Rima herself however a large piece of glass was sticking out of her side. She was heavily bleeding. I think she died too….

I had no idea. I kept on fading between conscious to unconscious barely hearing one by one my friends died.

I wonder if anyone would miss me.

I now stood watching as my life literally went by. My loving family, my friends, my school, and my lover.

Oh.. I remembered we had an arguement. We had a fight and I ran off. I called up my friends to give me comfort and I wanted to drive. They wanted to drive but I told them no. I wanted to keep my mind on something besides the arguement.

I felt my heart slowing down. I began to close my eyes. They were too heavy to keep open. The next thing I know, the world went dark.

* * *

**Mysterious POV**

I sat in the jail cell, dried blood on my face. Someone came in and told me that every passenger had died. I was devastated however that wasn't the worst of it. That one person who meant EVERYTHING to me had died.

And you know what?

It was all my fault.

I got drunk after the arguement. I was so mad and angry. I jumped into the car and didn't even bother waiting.

I was too drunk to even tell.

The next thing I know, I hit something.

I was forced to do test and I was arrested. I saw the car and sorrow and guilt filled me.

That was….. that was the car… the one car I shouldn't have hit.

Kukia and Yaya, two of the brightest people in the world, had died on impact.

Nagihiko died on the way to the hospital while Rima died at the hospital.

At least they are now together.

Then….. That person died….

I couldn't believe it.

I KILLED MY EVERYTHING AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT.

Nothing in the world could ever change. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to cry.

But most of all, I wanted that person to be alive.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later…**

I walked into the cemetery. In my hands carried flowers for everyone. I began to place flowers down at the graves.

I didn't even dare to stare any one of them until I got to the last. I stood in front of it. I place down my violin case.

"Hey. I know its bad of me to be here. You probably hate me don't you? After all I was the one to kill you."

I opened the violin case and pulled it out.

"I am going to play a song for you… you always loved them."

I let my fingers guide the way as I played the violin. It played my anger, my guilt, and most of all, my sorrow.

The song was over before I knew it and I put the violin back.

"Oh yeah, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset its just at the time I didn't have enough money to buy you a birthday present. I am not with my parents anymore remember?" He pulled out a small box with a red ribbon on it.

"I snuck only a part of the present to you. Its with you. The Humpty Lock. I found it at the store with the Humpty key. It was the perfect gift however I only had enough money for one. I bought one and began to work hard at getting enough money. That's why I stopped walking you home and telling you we couldn't go on dates. Then that day I almost had enough money but then we got into that arguement where you couldn't believe that you thought I forgot. I didn't even have enough money to take you to that fancy restaurant you wanted to go to. I remembered."

He pulled the ribbon and inside shown the Humpty key.

"I can't live without you. Please forgive me."

With that, he pulled out a knife and slit his through in front of her grave.

It was after all his fault. He was the one to kill everyone in that car, even Amu his true love.

* * *

A/N I felt really depressed after seeing a video with drunk driving so I felt I needed to get rid of this feeling by writing this fanfic. You know its harsh and I didn't even cried. Sad right?

_**Read & Review! All Reviews Count! Even Flames**_


End file.
